The Role of the Black Cat
by 52 CARDS
Summary: Jinx was just a little girl when her parents were murder by the Roleholders. She also hears a voice that promise to help her get revenge. After years of being the Joker prison, Jinx waits for the right time to escape. I had to rewrite this because I made some mistakes that I notice. So, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Wonderland had been fill with Roleholders, they would always have to play the "game". The game is what is reality to them and the faceless… but the Outsiders just think of it as a dream. A dream that they can run free into, to get away from painful thoughts. Somehow they can also make Roleholders fall in love with them and fight each other for him or her. Nothing but gun sounds would fire…. Sounds of clock ticking till it stops…. And also the sounds of hating one another.

Sometimes, it would be the Hatter Family that won… the Clock Residents…..The Heart Castle…. Or the Clover Residents that won the heart of the Outsiders. And the second thing that made them all the same besides the Outsiders… Were that they all had a deep dark secret…. That was long forgotten…

That secret was locking up another Roleholder that had the Role of the Black Cat….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, you stupid w****! It's time for your meal." shouted the warden. I would have had glared at him but knowing that he wouldn't see it because of the white mask that cover my whole face. It was only there because he got tired of the ugly glares or the hateful stare.

"Do you always have to tell me besides it is like the one reasons, you have to visit me." I said. Joker walked up to me and punched me right in the stomach.

"You, shut up, you little w****! I was hoping that covering your face would at least muffled your b****ie voice." hissed Joker.

"Haha, Joker your so funny! Calling people w***** when you're the one bring women to your prison. Next time, just shut your face!" I laughed. That was good enough to have him punch me again. He would also get mad easily around me.

"Shut the h*** up!" Joker hissed again. He started walking out the door, so he could leave but before he could do that he laughed. "You know being tough isn't enough to prove that your not weak." With that said, he locked the door behind him.

'You do know that he's just a jack***, right? Said a voice.

"I know that, but he could tell when I'm strong and weak… But one day, he'll die like all the other liars that lied to me!" I screamed.

'Yes, they would all parish…. They would all feel the same pain that you've been though…" she said.

"… That'll be the day…." I moved my hand which made the chains clinked.

'You know the spell for freeing yourself but why do you wait, Jinx?" she asked.

"Because the time for my revenge needs time and when a Outsider comes. Then I'll be able to take that is what is valuable to them!" I said.

'…. You've have grown smarter and stronger then when you were little…. Haha, I'm so proud to be a part of your mind…' she said.

"When I get my revenge then you can have it." I flicker my cat ear when I said that.

'Fine with me…. Jinx, you should get some sleep.' she said.

"Alright….. You promise to still be here with me, when I wake up?" I asked.

'I will…..trust me.' she answered. I grabbed the garbage that was meant to be food and ate it bit by bit. Then I slowly closed my eyes to sleep. It was the first time in a long time, since I dreamed about meeting that strange voice, that I called my friend. It had started when I just a little girl.

~Flashback/Dream~

"PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEBODY! I WANT MY MOMMY BACK….. I want my mommy.." I sobbed. Why did these people killed daddy? Why did she had to kill herself for? "MOMMY!"

'Hey little girl, why are you crying…. What happen to your parents?' whispered a voice. I looked up expecting a lady to be in front of me but there was no one.

"Who are you? Where are you at?….. Are you like these people that LIED TO ME!?" I screamed.

'No sweetie, I'm not or I wouldn't be worried about you… Now tell me what wrong…' she stated. It would make sense since everyone hated me..

"Well okay…. My mommy and daddy died, it was because of these people didn't like them being together….. First they killed my daddy and broke his clock….. They wanted to take mommy but she said no, and that she wouldn't ever be with someone that care about being "special"… And treating others like they are useless... So she kill herself… " I cried.

'Well sweetie….. I'll be your friend and won't ever lie to you…. As long as you do as I say, okay?' She asked.

"Fine, anything you want! I don't care, as long as those people would die for what they did to mommy and daddy!" I screamed. It not like I was going to lose anything special, my whole life was taken and was put in a dark place.

'Okay…. But I want to know you name…. so what is it?' she asked.

"My name is Jinx because these people say that's what I am…. I cause nothing but misfortune and was a mistake. Mommy wanted to change it but it was against a rule made by some other lady… Though daddy said Jinx might cause trouble but something great would come in return…." I sobbed. The things that they said made me forget what I am but now… since they're gone…. What would happen?

'Well, what he had said is true…' she said.

"Thank you…. But what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Red but it is my most favorite "color" in the world." she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_~Flashback/Dream~_

"_Mommy, why is Daddy different from you?" I asked. It was strange daddy that didn't have a "face," but why does mommy have one?_

"_Well sweetie, here, people that are special can have faces but those who aren't. They don't get to have faces. But where I was born, everyone has a faces." she said sadly. Mommy had long brown hair that stopped at her waist and had pretty light blue eyes. But Daddy had black hair and if he had eyes they might have been like Mommy's._

"_Then how come people just can't have faces, besides it might makes they show who they really are. So everyone can be happy." I said happily._

"_Well the people are happy, to them having a face doesn't really matter to them. Besides, a face doesn't show who you are, it's ….." I heard that her voice was fainting away and being replace by guns sounds._

_~Dream/Flashback Ended~_

"…ou, b****, Joker stop her alright!" said a voice. It was all confusing, my eyes were blurry, but I realize that I was out of my cell and that the Jokers were shooting at me.

"Red! What is going on?!" I demanded. This was something new and I just know that Red knows what is going on.

'Escaping that's what we're doing. It's taking too long to just wait for you to play part of the play! So I taking a bit of act of myself!' Red hissed. She never like this, why would she choose now to leave? I lost my train of thought, when a bullet shoot passed my ear.

"You, B****! How in the hell did you get out of your cell!" The warden glared at me and held his gun straight at my face.

"Joker, this isn't the time to be asking question. Let's just get her and get this whole thing over with." It was the first time I've seen the ring master serious. I can't go back or they would double everything on my security.

'Jinx, you have the guns in your hands…. So shoot them!' I didn't bother, to listen I saw a switch on the second floor of the prison. If I were to hit that… Would the prisoners be free? The Jokers realize what I going to do because they started shooting at me again.

I ran at the warden and used him for support for jumping. I mange to grab the rail of the bars which made me lose the gun. I pulled the switch with all my strength. I saw that the ring master was behind but I still kept pulling until I heard a alert go off.

"Damn… Joker get the prisoners before they can escape their cells. While I get B****!" I jumped down and ran towards a dark hallway. The warden was behind me, trying to shoot at me.

'Hurry Jinx! If you didn't drop that gun then you might have slow him down!' Red hissed.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Everything when black before I realize that I was at circus. I ran towards the forest on my right side, which had made me lose the warden. At least that's what I thought. He shot at my leg which made limp.

'Jinx! Your part cat, so just transform.' she said. I did what she had told me, after the flashing light I saw two black paws in front of me.

I just then heard Joker running towards my directions, so I continue to run. 'Is this what I going to keep on doing? Run away from the people that I hate. That I want to kill? Maybe, Red was right about my timing…. No, when "I" choose the time, it would be right.' Suddenly after running, I realize how much blood that I've lost. The wound kept throbbing with pain telling my brain to stop and take the bullet out. But everything was spinning too fast to even force on pain.

'Jinx…inx…..x….." Red voice was fainting from my mind. I looked up and saw the full moon shining down on me. I collapse on the ground. I could tell that death was trying to get me in the palm of his hand. Just as I thought that, I saw a dark shadowing figure.

'Death…. He finally came…. I don't want to go….. I haven't even got to kill all the liars….. Please don't let me die….' I passed out from the lost of blood. And the only thing I saw last was hands reaching out to me.

* * *

Thank you people, if you are reading my story. But i hope that you'll review my story. Oh yeah, do you really think it "death" or it is somebody else that is reaching out to Jinx?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"_Why does everyone have to lie to me? I did do anything bad…. Why couldn't they just leave my family alone?" I whispered to myself. I don't know why, but I just found myself in a dark, cold place again. There was only a little amount of light to just see your hands. 'Is this were death takes people? To the place that has nothing but darkness….' I started to cried._

"_Please, someone let me out of here. I don't want to be alone again." I sobbed._

"_You idiot…You not suppose to cry…. You making yourself look weak again." a voice hissed. She sounded so familiar it was like she was…_

"_Red!" I scream._

"_Who else?" she laughed. I turned around to see, a girl with black hair that was just to her shoulders and had her bangs blocking her eyes._

"_Red is that you?" I saw that she was wearing a black kimono and stop mid-way at her thighs. It was a beautiful elegant outfit that had small gold edges._

"_Of course. You didn't expected to see me?" she said. Red pushed her bangs, her eyes were the color of blood. "Forget it, anyway, Jinx. Why the hell did you disobey my order to shoot the a**holes?!"_

"_Because I didn't want them to die just yet. The time isn-" Red grabbed my neck with her hands and was choking me. I saw that her eyes glowing._

"_You said that you'll do anything I say! You can't take that back now! Everything I tell you, goes, the only thing that you want, is revenge. Be glad that I'm helping you!" I was choking to get some breath as soon as she drop me._

_I looked up and was now seeing myself in a mirror. I was dress the same as Red but my hair was in a tight bun and held up by chop sticks. My eyes had one dark blue eye and the other was the same as Red's._

'_My eyes…..My eyes are not the same…My eyes were used to look just like my mother's. Those beautiful eyes I used to have…..are gone….but why are they gone?!'_

'_Because you made a deal with a demon. This won't have happen….. If the roleholders didn't kill your parents. They are the ones to be blamed!' She laughed. I started to cried because those eyes were the only thing that was left of her…. Now there gone._

"_Bu-" I sobbed._

"_I'M NOT TO BLAMED! I WAS THE ONE THAT HELPED YOU THROUGH OUT YOUR LIFE! If they didn't kill mother and father and taken you to the prison. You've wouldn't have lost them, you wouldn't have lost your eyes, and you've wouldn't have been living like a animal….. Please don't turn me away…" Red whispered. It was the one first time, she have ever said please._

"_I won't turn you away….. And they will pay for what they have done!" I shouted._

"…_..Then let the game begin…." she whispered._

_~Dream ended~_

* * *

Thanks you, reviewers for writing your comments and questions.

Supersushicupcake: is alice her mom!? :O

**52 Cards: No, Alice is not her mom but something will happen later in the story.**

Reaper. Death: Red, the color of blood.

**52 Cards: Yes, Red calls herself that because it is the color of blood. Thanks for figuring that out R.d. I hope that you'll keep reviewing.**

FallenAngelVamp: Ur soooooo cruel yu small short person.;)  
Hurry up and update! Is Jinx gonna b found by sum1? Joker gonna try and find her and take her away? Whhhhy?!  
write back to me!  
Ima a insane kinda crazy person and who's Alice's lover? What had happen? Details details details (pats head) buh-bye!

**52 Cards: F.A.V I'm not short. And I try to update a bit quicker, and try to make my chapters long too. The Jokers might find and put her in the prison or might kill her. I can't really tell a lot, or I will ruin the story. Yes, some might think what I did to Jinx might be cruel but it will get better. Alice's lover can be a different person if you vote (That inculdes other people too) and it can't be Julius, Nightmare, and Gray. I explain later what will happen. Thanks for your questions.**

I hope that you all, would keep reading my story and review. I'll be happy even if it was just one word. Thank you everyone and sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to see that I was in a bed and that I was still in my cat form. The room was mostly had the colors navy blue and gold. 'How did I end up here…. The last thing I remember is that my leg had a bullet in it.' I quickly looked at my leg and saw that it was bandage up.

"Looks like my guest is up," said a voice. I turned around to see that is was a man with short black hair with a shirt and tie. He had a lizard tattoo on his neck and his **eyes** were yellow…. EYES!? He was roleholder…. he was one of the people that kill my family, I thought.

I hissed at him and tried to jump off the bed but my leg was too stiff. I quickly started to prepare for the pain that was going to happen but I suddenly felt something catch me. I look up to see it was that roleholder.

"That was a close one. Are you alright? You may already hate me but it doesn't mean that you have to get hurt again." He said. H-he didn't seem familiar because he doesn't look like any of the roleholders that I remember, he must have recently taken on the role.

"But for now, please just rest, so you can get better. My name is Gray Ringmarc by the way.." Gray put me back on the bed and scratched behind my ears before returning back to his desk. I didn't really know what to do but I thought about turning back in my form and killing him.

'Jinx, I think it would be best to stay a cat.' Red said.

'Why should I stay as a cat?' I asked her.

'Because this might be a chance to get you see all of the roleholders weakness without being realized that is it actually **you**.' She said.

'Fine, but it would be a while before I can move to other territories.' I replied to her.

'That's fine but I just hope that you'll wouldn't disappoint me or the next time you would be making another mistake **again.**' She hissed. I ignore that last comment and started to look around but found nothing that would help.

Outside the window, it was snowing. To me it seems peaceful when I look at it from this warm room. I haven't realize that after leaving the circus, I was outside. I continued to stare outside at the snow again.

"_Mommy, can we go outside? I want to play with you and Daddy." _

I was brought into reality, when I heard a chair shifted. I turned around to see that Gray getting out of his chair. He grabbed me and we both started walking down a hall after leaving the room. The room had a lot more color then the hallway, even if it had dark colors.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we stopped at one of the doors. Gray opened it, to reveal a man.

"Julius, I need you to take car-" Gray started.

"No." He interrupted not looking up. I notice that he was fixing a clock. My mom told me about this role, is was the role of the clockmaker or as most people call him the "Mortuary." It was the second most cruelest role in Wonderland. "You wanted me to take care of another animal. But I don't baby-sit pets." Julius was wear a long coat, thin glasses and had long black hair in a ponytail.

"You stubborn clockmaker. I got no one to take care of her, I can't get Nightmare to do it. I just finally got him to do the paper work in his room. Also I need to start cooking." He stated. Gray started to scratch my ears when he mentioned me.

"Fine." Julius muttered. Gray put me on the couch that was in the middle of the room. The room had the same colors as Gray's room but it wasn't as organized. There was a box of broken clocks by the door and a bookshelf on both sides of the room. I looked at the clockmaker that was fixing another clock, I couldn't help my curiosity and stare at him.

The clock had a broken clock handed, the glasses was shattered and the frame was bent. He had somehow took the inside of the clock and place it in a new clock frame. Then he unscrewed the clock handed and placed another one that looked the same as the first. Finally he took out the glass and replaced it with a clean one. It looked like it couldn't be fixed but the roleholder made it look like it was just bending a simple wire back in place. He looked up, noticing that I was staring at the finished clock.

"Why is it that make you and that **girl **interested in my work?" Julius asked me. After a moment of silent, he got up and put me on his desk. "Just please don't break any of my clocks." He whispered. I heard a hint of sadness and anger.

'Jinx, don't pay attention to these low life people. Don't lose site of your goal!' Red hissed.

'I won't.' I whispered. I sat down and had my tail tucked neatly in front of me.

I watched as the man started to work on a another clock. It wasn't as bad as the one I saw, it just had a bent frame. I thought back to the memory that I had earlier, when I saw the snow.

"_I wish I had another sister or brother, so our family wouldn't be so small." I said. Mother and Father suddenly had a sad look on their faces. _

_But then my Father said "It doesn't matter if we have a small family, with the three of us. We have one big heart." He smiled._

"_I love you, both." I squeaked._

'I will avenge your deaths… Mother… Father..' I thought after the memory.

* * *

**Sorry everyone that I didn't update. I had some homework to finish and I've thought far into the story that I didn't think about the beginning. **

**Thanks for the review and for picking out who should be Alice's boyfriend.**

supersushicupcake: woah..red is evil..really evil..:O

**52 CARDS: yeah this story is a little bit evil but it have emotions, here and there.**

FallenAngelVamp: Well since ya said that we can vote whose Alice's lovr. Can b... here r my options. 1. Blood Dupre 2. Ace Dnt blame me. :) and this story is sooo angsty and sum horror in it... I lyk it. :3 and thnk Yu for writing Bak. Red...this kind of story wit a name lyk day reminds me of sumthin. A book I read. Anyway... next chappy please!

**52 CARDS: If you think i copy a another story I didn't, it was a story i thought before i've joined FF.**

Guest: Boris shold be Alice's boyfriend

**52 CARDS: Okay, but i need more votes, so i don't want a tie, if that happens then i will have to choose myself.**

Reaper. death: Secrets can't be kept for a long time.

**52 CARDS: Thanks for the reviews. Plus I can keep my secrets as long as i want to R.d.**

**Thank you everyone, keep reviewing and i need more votes for Alice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Julius was still working on the pile of clocks that were next to his desk. It seem that when Gray left me, it felt like it was hours ago. I curled in a ball and had my tail cover my nose. Hearing the soft sounds of the clock parts moving and the gently ticking of the clocks made me sleepy.

_Tick….Tock….Tick….Tock…Tick…Tock….Tick….Tock…_

I slowly got up to stretch and trying my best not to fall asleep.

_Tick….Tock….Tick….Tock….Tick….Tock….Tick_

I don't know why but this ticking from the clocks seem …so **familiar**?

_Tick….Tock…._

Suddenly I gave off a big yawn. The roleholder glance up at me, when I yawned. We both had held eye contact for awhile.

…_Tick…_

"You know that you can take a nap, it wouldn't be that big of a deal." He said. I felt the urge to do that but I remember that finding the roleholders' weakness would help me. Every little break or want, would hold me back and make me weaker.

I shook my head to replied no to him. Julius gave a small sigh before turning back to his clocks. I twitched my whiskers before I looked around to see if I've missed any detail about this man. On the bookshelf, I saw that it had books about clocks and the roles of roleholders, it had all the books about every role in wonderland.

'Jinx, remember to collect those books later but you still need to see all the residents, they all don't have the same personality as the first roleholders.' Red said. When she told me this, I've notice that my role wasn't on the bookshelf and it was the only one missing.

I heard a 'thump' which made I turned around on the desk and saw that the mortuary had passed out on the desk. Some of his hair had covered his face and he still had his hand on the screw driver, while the other was clutching on the broken clock. He looked peaceful then when he was awake and staring down at his work. Julius didn't look like his had a proper sleep in days or had eaten anything.

I quickly shook my head then jumped on the chair that was by the desk and continue till I'd reach the floor. My wound was still hurting but not bad enough to slow me down.

I walked behind the couch and turned back into a human. The bright light flashed again and I saw my hands on the ground. I stood up slowly in cause the roleholder woke up but he just turned his head the other way. I looked down at my injury again because the bandages were only made for my other form. It was tight but they still held on my leg.

'Hmm, the bandages were wrapped really good for it not to fall off.' I thought.

"….Alice…" I heard from the Julius direction. He started to stirred in his sleep, he looked like he was angry and sad.

'Alice? Who's Alice?' I questioned in my mind. I looked at him again and saw that his was getting back to his peaceful aura. 'Whoever she was, she caused so much pain to him.' I stared at him for a couple of minutes.

'Would you quit, staring!' Red shouted. 'Why are you even paying attention to this dwindling man?'

'You told me that I have to watch them and know about them!" I clutched my hand in annoyance.

Outside the window, the sun was setting, causing the room to change it's color to a shade of red. It started to reminded me of the time when I fell asleep on the floor.

"_Mommy, where did this blanket come from?" I asked half-sleep. _

"_Honey, you fell asleep last night, your father didn't want to wake you, so I covered you with a blanket instead." She replied softly. Then she gave me one of her gentle smiles._

I pushed a stray of my hair out of my face and grabbed the neat folded blanket on the couch.

Even through this man, is one of the people that is my enemy, I can just spare him only this once. I unfolded the blanket and covered Julius.

At first he twitch and whispered. "…Alice?" I quickly moved away from him to see what he did but the clockmaker just sigh and went back to sleep. I took the clock and the tools away from his hands and set it near the corner of the desk.

When all that had been done, I change back into my cat form and curled into a ball. The time said that it was 6:52 P.M.

'Gray said that he would prepare dinner, it's been like about a hour, so it should be done soon.' I shifted my legs and used my sleek tail to cover my nose again.

_Tick…Tock….Tick…Tock….Tick…Tock_

My eyes slowly closed themselves and making my breathing coming into a gently pattern.

_Tick….Tock_

_Finally sleep had taken control over me._

* * *

Thanks for reviewing and your comments.

Reaper. death: Gray always has a soft spot for animals. I do too. I wanna pet Jnyx!

**52 CARDS: I want too and that another reason why Gray is my favorite charactor.**

supersushicupcake: let's see jinx boyfriend should be ...Boris! :D since he's a cat...and they can have cute little kittens X3

**52 CARDS: Hmmm, kittens? *Mew* Yeah, it would be cute but i have another charactor in mind.**

FallenAngelVamp: i kinda got confuse there. and btw, you kinda didnt get Gray's personality right...i mean yeah, he would call Julius a stubborn man but mostly like muttering or thinking of it. and as a cat, and how Gray's affection for Jinx as a cat, would be, holding gently of it, kinda like, cuddle for a bit... if there's offense taken, im sorry. So is like Jinx taking orders from Red or what? buh bye.

**52 CARDS: I know that Gray's personality is a bit differnet but after Alice can back to wonderland, things have change. And for your last question it's a yes and no.**

Oh for this chapter i kind of making like a one or two chapters about having Jinx knowing each charactor and bonding with them slowly. Oh and please say who should be Alice's boyfriend, it might be mention in the next chapter. Thank you. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Sorry!**

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be updating for maybe months. I don't know but I'm giving a warning because I didn't want you guys to think that I've abandon F.F. I'm just wouldn't be having internet for awhile. Well to make it up, I want you guys to vote.**

**Kade in the Country of Hearts with little sister**

***Who should be with Minako in Wonderland?**

***Should Alice pop up in the story?**

***Do you think Kade should go back to his world?**

**The Role of the Black Cat**

***Who should be with Alice?**

***(If you want any other thing in the story please review)**

**One-Shot**

***Send me review on who you want paired**

**(Working on)**

**Ace has mysteriously die somehow in Wonderland, though it's a rule that every roleholder must be replace. But why, hasn't no one taken his role? Also why is there another Outsider that looks just like Ace?**

**I'm thinking about having this pairing in this story:**

**Vivaldi**

**Alice**

**(O.C.)**

**So for now, I would like to thanks my friends**

**Fallenangelvamp**

**Reaper. Death**

**Supersusicupcake**

**Also the Guests too!**

**This is not a good bye, see you guys later!**


End file.
